This invention pertains to video tape cassette containers, and more particularly, to a promotional display and container assembly for storing, identifying, and advertising a video tape cassette and/or the products or services of others.
Video tape cassettes are available in various formats and sizes, such as Beta video tape cassettes, VHS video tape cassettes, 8 mm video tape cassettes, commercial size video tape cassette, European style video tape cassettes, etc. These cassettes are usually stored in boxes, or plastic containers, such book-like black plastic containers. Such containers can be readily stacked on shelves or stored in drawers.
While these containers are in uniform sizes and easy to store, they are not usually labeled and obscure, hide and block the contents (the particular video) in the video cassette containers. This causes much confusion and invariable requires the user or owner to open each container and read the label, if any, on the video tape cassette. With two or more cassette containers, the procedure is cumbersome, inefficient, awkward, and inconvenient. The problem becomes aggravated when the home user owns numerous video tapes. It is even more serious in video rental and sales stores, where hundreds of videos are offered for lease, rental, and sale.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, many users and owners have pasted or taped labels on their video cassette containers or have written the name of their tapes on their video cassette containers (storage cases) in permanent ink, felt pen or marker. Such measures mar and deface the container. They also do not look aesthetically pleasing, are not usually uniform, and have an unprofessional appearance. Furthermore, such permanently marked or labeled containers cannot be readily used to store different video tape cassette or identify newly recorded different videos on existing tapes. They are not usually reusable and interchangeable. Such marred boxes (storage cases) are inefficient, wasteful, ugly, and uneconomical.
In addition, the video cassette container is an ideal medium to advertise the products and/or services of others.
Over the years a variety of video tape cassettes, cassette cases, and other containers have been suggested. Typifying these video tape cassettes and cassette containers are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,644; 4,489,832; 4,555,021; 4,557,380; 4,558,782; and 4,593,814. These prior art video tape cassettes, cassette cases, and other containers have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved video cassette container assembly which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.